Sora, el bombón, el Tiramisú de limón y la tarta de manzana
by Chia Moon
Summary: Un día de piscina, las chicas dispuestas a relajarse y broncearse, hasta que Sora suelta aquella frase que encadena la guerra, entre tartas de manzanas, tiramisú de limón y un bombón de chocolate. Feliz cumpleaños, Genee.


El segundo regalito para mi nena :3 Espero que te guste, corazón o que al menos, te logre sacar una carcajada. Yo sé que también te gustan los bombones de chocolate.

* * *

 **Sora, el bombón, el Tiramisú de limón y la tarta de manzana.**

 **.**

—Creo que me estoy aficionando al bombón de chocolate.

Todas detuvieron sus acciones para clavar la mirada en ella. Sora levantó entre sus dedos el bombón que tenía entre estos antes de masticarlo. Hikari enarcó una ceja, pues hasta la pequeña de los Yagami había captado algo extraño aunque no terminara de comprender qué. Mimi, a su lado, se bajó las gafas de sol para mirarla con mucha más claridad.

Sora estaba recostada en la tumbona junto a las demás. Habían decidido tener un día de piscina entre chicas y mientras Meiko intentaba decidir si meterse en el agua o no, las tres decidieron tostarse al sol y disfrutar de los rayos uva. No hacía un día caluroso y el sol no era abrasante, pero igualmente, la piscina podía antojárseles en cualquier momento.

Mientras que Hikari se había llevado su cámara consigo y Mimi su set ideal para los días de playa que conllevaba llevar revistas de esas adolescentes en las que diversos chicos famosos aparecían y era propia del instituto. En esos momentos, había estado mirando una noticia nueva en la que Yamato y su banda aparecían. En realidad, tres chicos de los que conocían aparecían en ella. Koushiro y Taichi también tenían su página o líneas dedicadas a ellos. El primero gracias a su intelecto y el segundo, por ser el delantero estrella.

Sora, por su parte había llevado un botiquín por si las moscas, sus chocolates y algo de música para relajarse. Aunque Mimi ya le había quitado su discman alegando que así no escucharía las voces de los chicos a su alrededor que las halagara.

No es que ella quisieras escucharlos exactamente. A Mimi le subían los ánimos los cumplidos. A ella la incomodaban.

—¿Estás segura de que te estás _aficionando_? —cuestionó Mimi recalcando la palabra.

Sora asintió y se limpió la boca tras tragar.

—Sí. Son dulces en su medida, sorprendes, inesperados —suspiró—. Esa cobertura morena y esos toques que se te deshacen en la boca…

Hikari esta vez soltó una risita por lo bajo. Mimi suspiró.

—Bueno, a mí me gustan las tartas de manzana —explicó la más pequeña—. Parecen dulces y son dulces por encima, pero por dentro puedes encontrarte una manzana pícara y descaradamente agria.

Mimi le guiñó un ojo cuando comprendió que la otra iba a seguirle el juego. Sora, no obstante, sonrió con amabilidad.

—Quizás debieras de buscarlas que tengan la manzana más dulce.

Hikari negó.

—Que va, me encanta así. Si la cambiaria, sería horrible.

Sora lo dudó un instante, pero le concedió la razón.

—Puede que no te gustara, cierto. Es lo que hace especial que te guste esa tarta de manzana — concedió.

—Pues a mí me gusta el tiramisú de limón —se animó Mimi dando una palmada a la hoja frente a ella—. Se deshace placenteramente en la boca, pero tiene ese gusto a limón que en cualquier momento puede ser agrio o duro. Pero aun así, me encanta.

Sora parpadeó y las miró a ambas cuando estallaron en cómplices carcajadas.

—Creo que a las dos os gusta el mismo tipo de postre.

Ambas chicas se miraron muy serias por un instante, hasta que sus bocas se torcieron en una mueca de incredulidad.

—Nah —dijeron a la par.

—El mío es más maduro —añadió Mimi—. Con categoría.

Hikari abrió la boca sorprendida.

—El mío es chispeante y atractivo sin necesidad de añadidos —respondió con una sonrisa cínica cruzándole la cara.

Sora enarcó una ceja mientras desliaba otro bombón.

Mimi dio un golpe a la revista, para recalcar su preferencia.

—¡El mío se derrite en mi boca! El tuyo todavía _cruje_.

Hikari no tardó en debatirle.

—Sí, porque lo mejor es para el final siempre. El tuyo tiene ya mucha _batida_. El mío no.

Fue el turno de Mimi de abrir la boca ofendida. Se puso en pie y señaló descaradamente a Hikari.

—¿Qué vas a saber tú de lo que es mejor o no? —estalló—. ¡Por favor! Lo mío le da mil vueltas a lo tuyo.

Hikari la imitó, poniéndose en pie también.

—¡Para nada! ¡Es mucho mejor!

Mientras Sora las miraba sin comprender lo que ocurría y sin atreverse a entrometerse en su disputa, las vio alejarse a gritos hacia la piscina, tirando en su camino a Meiko dentro del agua y terminando yendo con ella al interior. Aún así, al salir, continuaban debatiendo y hasta haciéndose ahogadillas la una a la otra.

—¿Qué les pasa a esas locas?

Taichi se sentó frente a ella de lado, en calzonas y con el cabello rebelde pegándose a su rostro. Aunque ellas hubieran decidido un día de piscina, Hikari se había traído a su hermano para que sus padres la dejaran ir. Taichi no pensaba quedarse a tomar el sol, así que ni corto ni perezoso, se había tirado un buen rato dando largos y bromeando con aquellos que conociera.

Sora dudó.

—Al parecer el tiramisú es mejor para Mimi que la tarta de manzana para Hikari —expresó—. No sé por qué enfadarse tanto por dos postres.

Taichi la miró un instante, lamiéndose los labios de esa forma pícara que ella conocía.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó cuando él no hablaba.

—Pues que lejos de equivocarme, diré que el Tiramisú de limón me recuerda a Yamato y la tarta de manzana a Takeru.

Sora abrió la boca esa vez con sorpresa. Se quedó mirando entonces el bombón de chocolate que todavía sostenía entre sus dedos. Luego levantó la vista hacia Taichi. Así sucesivamente hasta que cayó en la cuenta de todo.

—No te lo vas a comer. ¿Eh? Pues antes que se derrita…

Taichi se inclinó y sujetándole la muñeca para que no escapara, cogió el bombón entre sus labios, masticándolo y, finalmente, le dedicó unos buenos lametones a sus dedos, separándose con una sonrisa electrizante en la cara.

—¡Delicioso!

Y luego se levantó para tirarse de cabeza entre las tres chicas. Mimi protestó y gritó. Hikari rio y Meiko intentó limpiar sus gafas, nuevamente, llenas de agua.

Sora tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Poniéndose colorada y jadeando de la impresión. Se echó hacia atrás cubriéndose el enrojecido rostro con un brazo.

—Pues sí que me gusta el bombón de chocolate.

 **Fin**

 **29 de marzo del 2017.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
